


A Billion Butterflies

by FoxglovePrincess



Series: Tumblr Tales [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1930s, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Plus-Size Reader, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Self-Indulgent, Tall Reader, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, glasses reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxglovePrincess/pseuds/FoxglovePrincess
Summary: You work at a coffee shop, but everyone tends to look right past you, except maybehim.*written in first person. limited description of reader/narrator appearance (tall, plus-size, wears glasses), reader uses female pronouns (she’s called miss by Steve).
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Tumblr Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037124
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	A Billion Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> So over on Tumblr, I got this ask from [@SlothSpaghetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothSpaghetti/pseuds/SlothSpaghetti):Hello, would you rather be asked out by Pre-Serum!Steve or Nomad!Steve?
> 
> At first I just answered it, but then it got in my head and this happened. Just a cute, self-indulgent drabble. I tried to keep the reader’s appearance as non-descriptive as possible with only the things I’ve tagged mentioned (tall, plus-size, glasses). It’s something I’m working to get better at.
> 
> Tell what you think in the comments. If I’m missing any tags, let me know (I tried to get everything, but no one’s perfect).
> 
> UnBeta’d, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> This work is not to be reposted on any other site without my explicit permission.

Steve’s sitting at the counter again, sketching on a napkin and chatting with his pal Bucky while they sip their coffee. They’re regulars at the coffee shop, always walking through the door for a cup of coffee or a cheese sandwich. I don’t suppose I should know their names, we’ve never been introduced. But I’m quiet, easily overlooked despite my size, and have heard them exchanging quips frequently enough that their names have just stuck, like Bill who comes in every Tuesday to flirt with Gladys.

I stroll over, carafe in hand to refill their cups. My hip bumps against a box of silverware sticking out to the side, the forks and spoons jangling as they rock. I hiss in response, rubbing against the scratchy fabric of my uniform, easing the spike of pain. Another bruise to add to the collection.

“Are you alright, miss?” a voice asks—Steve’s voice.

I nod mutely, a sheepish smile painting my lips as I avoid looking directly at him. Never was too good dealing with handsome men. “I’m fine. Can I get you more coffee?”

“Sure,” Bucky responds with a brief grin, nudging his cup closer to me. Barely an acknowledgement as the steamy liquid fills his cup and I push it back toward him. Eyes too focused on a couple of pretty office girls sitting at a booth off to the side.

Steve shakes his head, eyes still on me, mouth parted to say something.

Dolores barks my name over the air and I jump, turning away from Steve with an apologetic grin. Scurrying over, I replace the coffee pot on the warmer and smooth out my apron, ready to help.

Dolores sets me the task of stuffing napkins into empty dispensers and I nod as she calls back Clara from her break to take over my section of the counter. The prettier girls bring in more money from fellas waiting for an opportunity to try their hand. And it always gets a bit busier around this time.

I push the bridge of my glasses up my nose and set to work, filling the extra dispensers and piling them on a tray to exchange the empty ones at the tables. Despite being clumsier than a bear, I tend to manage this task well, which is why Dolores always assigns it to me. Means breaking less plates and getting tasks done that need doing.

It doesn’t bother me much. The mindless assignment lets my mind drift around, thinking about a guy who might stumble in here one day, take one look at me and _see_ me. Past the glasses and the tallness and the extra padding in the ‘wrong’ places. Someone sweet and strong, with kind eyes and a good soul.

A sigh escapes me as I continue working, reigning myself back in before my mind has the opportunity to start filling in my fantasies with real faces, like Jimmy Stewart or Gary Cooper—or, God forbid, someone I know. A face flashes across my mind and I shake it away, refusing to entertain notions of romance with a fella whose interest centered on his next cup of joe.

My eyes flick over to the counter on their own, searching out a mop of combed blond hair, fully expecting him to be gone. Instead, Steve’s still sitting there, turned away from me, hands gesturing as he talks to Bucky. The brunet’s gaze lands on me as I gawk, eyes sharp and analytical as they travel over my body. I gulp, eyes widening and turn away as quickly as I dare.

Finding Dolores, I take my break, hiding myself away out back in the alley for a while. Calming my nerves, I breathe deeply and wrap my arms around my torso as the minutes tick by.

Shaking off whatever embarrassment lingers, I return through the kitchen, grabbing a slice of cheese for my troubles as Terry whistles a jolly tune. He gives me a wink and my shoulders finally release that last bit of tension.

Stepping out of the kitchen, Steve and Bucky are gone. I sigh with regret and relief as I finish my shift and shamble home on aching feet, entirely ready for my one day off.

*

Bright and early, I wake up, sun shining on a new day. Taming my hair into a decent semblance of a hairstyle, I slip into my favorite dress, something my mama sewed for me out of the prettiest fabric we could afford.

Sizing myself up in my mirror, I press the dress with my hands, smoothing out the fabric until I hangs just right. Shaking my head, I roll my eyes at my silly antics and get on with my day, grabbing breakfast and heading toward the coffee shop to pick up my paycheck from Roy, the owner who, unfortunately, only comes in to work on my day off.

The bell jingles above as I walk in the door. My eyes scan the shop, looking for the thinning brown hair that sits atop Roy’s head, just so I won’t have to search him out in his office. But, just my luck, he’s nowhere in sight. Adjusting the strap of my purse on my arm, I work my way around the tables, greeting Mary and Clara as they work, until I reach the kitchen door. I push through it, and find Roy, standing over the sink shoving forkfuls of hash into his mouth. I call my greeting and he smiles over, mouth full of half-chewed food.

Nose scrunching in distaste, I hurry things along, asking after my pay. And once I find myself a few dollars richer, my feet find their way back through the shop and out the front door.

“Oh, you’re-you’re not in your uniform.”

My head whips up at the statement, recognizing the voice instantly. Steve stands just beside the door, holding it open as I remain frozen in my spot. My heart thumps wildly in my chest as I strain to keep my breathing even.

“It’s my day off,” I reply with a twitch of my lips.

“Oh.” His eyes drop to the ground.

I finally move out of the way of the door, stepping closer to him as his brows pinch together. He releases the handle and takes a step back, keeping a nice cushion of personal space between us.

“Can I help you with something, Steve?” I ask, fingers picking at the handle of my purse and biting my lip as I realize my slip up.

“Actually, this is probably better than what I was planning,” he admits with a shrug, staring up at me.

“Planning?” I ask as he blurts, “Do you wanna go to the park with me?”

My eyes blink, jaw dropping while I scramble to find a response. The longer I take, the more crestfallen Steve’s face becomes, but my lips lift, breaking into the biggest, happiest smile of my life.

“I would love to,” I gush, breathless and excited.

The cutest pink blush splashes over his cheeks and tints the tips of his ears. But he holds out his arm for me and I gladly accept, locking our arms together as he begins to walk us down the street.

“I can buy you lunch, and maybe you’d let me sketch you,” he rambles as we walk. And I nod the whole time, tummy fluttering with a billion butterflies.

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed any tags, let me know and I’ll add them! 
> 
> 💜
> 
> Also, if you want to drop by and say ‘hi’, here’s my [Tumblr!](http://foxgloveprincess.tumblr.com/)


End file.
